Baby Don't Cry
by Kukilein
Summary: The 17years-almost 18years- old Annie Frederiksen from Denmark is in a relationship with the 27years old Jonathan Seward, who's better known as Johnny Christ - bassist in Avenged Sevenfold.  But when Jonathan is going on tour, it all begin to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1**

The 17years old Annie is in a happily relationship with the 10year elder Jonathan Seward, also known as Johnny Christ, who is the bass player in a famous band called Avenged Sevenfold. A lot of people will say that there's way too much age different between Annie and Jonathan, but they don't think that way. They love each other till death.  
>Jonathan just turned 27years a week ago, and Annie will turn 18years in 2weeks but she isn't happy about it, because when she's turning 20years and is going to have a huge birthday party, Jonathan will be on tour with his band and won't be able to celebrating her birthday.<p>

Annie sighed as she stood in the kitchen in her and her boyfriend's brand new house, and cooking some breakfast for him.  
>She couldn't handle the thought of Jonathan leaving her about one week, to go on tour in 3 months. Just one week before her birthday and the big birthday party. She won't be alone, Gena, Michelle, Val and Leana will be with her, and of course her parents and the rest of her family to, but it's not the same.<p>

She sighed again and closed her eyes while placing her palms on the counter. She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't stop them.  
>She'd felt like hell the last couple of days. She doesn't like that Jonathan is leaving, she never liked that. She really wanted to trust him hundred percent, but she just couldn't, even though she knew that he never would cheat on her.<p>

She couldn't understand why it had to be this hard, he just did his work and she knew he love his job.  
>More tears rolled down her cheek, but she didn't really care, she couldn't help but being sad. She love Jonathan with all of her heart, but she wasn't sure if she could continue being in a relationship with him. She missed him too much, but she also misses her family in Denmark. Truth is that Annie actually is from Denmark, but she moved to Huntington Beach with her mom and her mom's boyfriend when she was 14years old.<br>Annie was in her own little world, she didn't notice that Jonathan had entered the kitchen.

"Morning baby doll" Jonathan said happy and wrapped his arms around Annie from her side, and kissed her cheek.

"Morning" Annie mumbled in a really low voice, she doubt that Jonathan even heard her. But he did.

"What's wrong baby?" Jonathan asked concerned and spun her around so she could face him. He saw tears rolling down her cheek, and he immediately but softly removed them with his thumb.

"Nothing's wrong" Annie sniffled and forced a weak smile. She didn't like looking him in the eyes when she was sad, so she looked down at the floor. She didn't like being sad around him, he didn't deserve it.

"Sweetie I know you're lying, please tell me what's wrong, is it me? Did I do something?" he asked concerned. He gently brushed his hands over her cheeks.

"It's not you… it's just… I don't th-…" she stopped and brushed her tears away and sniffled. "I-I don't think I can d-do this a-anymore Johnny" she now broke down; she couldn't believe she just said that to him. She felt like shit, telling him that just a week before he's leaving.

"W-what are you saying? W-why can't y-you d-do this a-anymore?" Jonathan asked sad and shocked, but Annie didn't answer him, she didn't know what to say.

"Johnny, look at me? I'm only 17years old, what would you even be with me for? I can't handle being all alone when you're on tour. I'm crying every time you're leaving, and I can see I hurt you when I'm crying. I can't handle go from having the perfect love with my side, struggled into the love of my life at night when I'm going to sleep and then go to have no one to be with, in months." Annie cried.

She sunk down on the floor before Jonathan could tighten his grip.  
>There was a long silence. Annie kept crying and Jonathan wanted to relax her but he was too confused about what she just told him.<p>

"Baby please listen to me now. How can you even ask me a question like that? I'm actually really disappointed, you sound like I'm using you? But anyways, I'm with you because I love you, believe it or not, but I do! And about me being on tour, I will tell the guys to have a break from tour and then we'll – the two of us – be together, an-" Jonathan said, but Annie interrupted him.

"Johnny, no! I won't be the reason that you guys have to cancel the tour, I'll feel so bad if I'm the reason that a lot of fans will be disappointed and sad because their favorite band canceled their tour! – and no I'm not saying that you're using me, not at all, I will never even think of stuff like that" Annie said, still crying. She buried her face in her hands.

There was a long silence, Annie couldn't decide if it was an awkward silence or not, it was a mixed silence.

"Ann, please-please don't leave m-me" Jonathan suddenly sniffled and sat down beside Annie. She looked up at him and saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes. She could tell what she just said hurt him, and it hurt him a lot.

There was another silence; Annie didn't know what to say to him.  
>She didn't want to hurt him more than she just did.<p>

"[i]Dear God[/i] I'm so sorry Johnny… Please don't b-be m-mad at m-me, I don't know what went through me, I-" Annie cried but Jonathan interrupted her, just as she did to him.

"Shh babe it's okay, stop apologize, I'm not mad at you, not at all… I could never be!" Jonathan said softly and kissed Annie's cheek. She threw her arms around Jonathan's stomachs and buried her face into his chest. He gently pulled her up in bride-style and placed her on the counter so he could look her in her eyes, even though he knew she didn't like it.  
>She looked down at Jonathan's hands which were placed on her thighs.<p>

"Ann baby… Please, look at me babe" he said soft with a hint of sadness in his voice, and softly rubbed her thighs.

Annie slowly looked up at Jonathan with red puffy eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Johnny" she said and quickly looked down again.<p>

Jonathan sighed. What should he do? He was out of ideas. He would do anything to cheer her up, but how?  
>"Ann, stop apologizing its okay as I told you, I'm not mad at you at all, but I know something more is wrong, what is it baby, please tell me" Jonathan sighed and held Annie into a tight embrace to his chest.<p>

"No. its okay, I don't want to make everything worse" Annie sighed and struggled into Jonathan's chest. Jonathan just gave her a squeeze to tell her to go on.

She sighed again before speaking, "I'm just worried when you guys are on tour… "She said as a tear escape from her eyes.

"About what?" Jonathan asked concerned.

"About you… and everyone else, but I'm worried about that you maybe are going to find another girl who probably deserves you more than I do" she sighed and the tears began to fall again.  
>Jonathan was shocked, how could she even think about him cheating on her.<p>

"You know. How would you feel if you had a girl who you loved with all of your heart, and she is ten years older than you, and she was famous and on tour with guys closer to her age, around her all the time. How would you feel? And please don't get me wrong, I would never think of you cheating on me, I'm just worried" Annie sighed and jumped down from the counter, but before she could go anywhere Johnny stopped her and grapping her wrist. He was really shocked, but he also understood Annie, 100 percent, he would feel the same way.  
>He immediately pulled Annie into a tight embrace, and her arms lead the way around Jonathan's waist.<p>

"Annie I would never in my life cheat on you. But I understand you; I would feel the same way. But you have to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you… I love you Annie Line Frederiksen" Jonathan said and kissed her passionately.

Annie knew that if he used her real – and whole – name, he was serious.  
>She couldn't help but smile softly because of the way he said her last name, and then she looked him in the eyes, for first time on her own.<p>

"I love you too Jonathan Lewis Seward" she said quietly and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

The next couple of days weren't that good, Annie still was sad and Jonathan didn't know what to do anymore, it really broke his heart to see her being sad.

The couple sat on the couch and watching some TV, but they didn't sit in the same couch.  
>Annie knew she was being childish, by not sitting with Jonathan especially when he was leaving soon, but she still didn't like it, and still couldn't handle the thought of being alone.<p>

Jonathan let out a loud groan.  
>"Ann, please talk to me" Jonathan pleaded.<p>

Annie just looked down into her folded hands that were lying on her thighs.  
>"What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly, not bothering looking up at Jonathan. He sighed and lightly shook his head.<p>

"I just wanted to her your voice" he said with sadness in his voice, "Babe, you haven't talked for the last couple of days, I don't like it" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffled quietly, but loud enough for Annie to hear.  
>She looked up and saw Jonathan cried silently.<br>She quickly stood up and walked toward the couch Jonathan was sitting on.  
>She sat down on his legs, with her legs on each of his sides of his thighs, so she was facing him. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, but she quickly removed them, and then she gently removed Jonathan's tears with her thumb.<p>

"Babe, I want you to listen to me now" Annie said quietly, and Jonathan snapped his head up to look at her, "I want you to tell me now – before you leave – if you don't want to be with me anymore, and I'm serious. Because I don't like hurting you by crying, but I either can't help that I'm crying. I do everything that I can, not to cry, but I just can't help it" She said and looking at her hands that was now placed softly on his chest. His arms were now wrapped around her waist as he holds her tight into his body.

"Annie, I would never in my life leave you! Yes you hurt me like hell when you're crying when I leave, but I know the girls take care of you, and I know – or I hope so – that you'll call me if something is wrong, but please baby believe me when I say that will never leave you" Jonathan smiled weak and pecked Annie's lips softly.  
>Annie just smiled and nodded, and then kissed Jonathan gently.<p>

"I love you Ann" Jonathan smiled as he held her head in his hands.

"I love you too Johnny" Annie smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jonathan again.

Jonathan slowly pulled away and Annie pouted, she loved when they were romantic involved with each other.  
>Jonathan just grinned at Annie's actions, and slowly kissed her by the corner of her mouth, then her cheek and down the neck. He found a spot on her neck right before her collarbones and slowly began sucking on it and bit the spot gently. Annie let a moan escape from her lips, she had a feeling that in a minute she would have a hickey on her neck, and she knew that Jonathan always made it on the spot where nothing can hide it.<br>She pulled him away, and now it was his turn to pout, but she quickly returned the favor he gave her, but she got straight to his neck, and sucked on the spot she knew was driving him crazy.  
>A loud moan escaped from Jonathan's mouth and his grip around Annie's waist tightened. Annie kept biting Jonathan's neck softly, and it probably turned him more on.<br>He began rocking back and forth, and Annie chuckled when she felt his member on her thigh began to become hard.

"Turned on, are we?" she breathed on Jonathan's neck while having a smirk on her lips.  
>She bet hard on his neck, but yet gentle.<p>

"Fuck!" Jonathan groaned and threw his head back on the backside of the couch, he grabbed Annie's ass and squeezed it hard, which made Annie moan into Jonathan's neck.  
>Annie pulled away from Jonathan and fake yawned.<p>

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Night Johnny" she smirked and kissed him on his cheek.

Jonathan just sat on the couch, still not totally sure what just happened, but he loved it.

"You little tease" Jonathan laughed as Annie was about to go to the staircase, so she could go to bed. She turned around, smirked and blew an air-kiss.

She ran up the stairs and straight to the room she shared with Jonathan.  
>She didn't plan on stop turning Jonathan on; she just wanted to tease him.<br>She looked through her clothes, trying to find the sexiest set of underwear. She knew she have a set that Jonathan haven't seen before, because she bought it as a surprise to him on her birthday, but that was before she knew about the tour.  
>She threw on her Pajamas and laid on top of the sheets and took on her reading glasses, grabbed her book and began reading.<br>A second later she heard the door open, and Jonathan came inside with a smirk on his lips.

"God babe, you're so fucking sexy with these glasses on, and dammit you're seriously a tease" he said trying to catch his breath from running up the stairs.

Annie smirked and licked her lips; "No one said you couldn't touch" she winked at him, and she didn't need to say anything more before Jonathan was lying on the top of her.

The next morning Annie woke up, just to feel something warm on her back and around her stomach.  
>She looked down just to face the familiar tattooed arms. She smiled, remembering how lovely it was waking up the morning after some great sex.<br>She quietly tried to move Jonathan's arms away from her stomach but failed. Just when she got up from bed and took on her panties and bra, and her oversize shirt, he made a move.

"Where you going?" he mumbled. He sat up and supported on his elbows, and began rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, just go back to sleep baby" Annie smiled. Jonathan shook his head; he didn't like falling asleep without her in his arms. Annie just rolled her eyes and chuckled and then tiptoed to the bathroom. Why she exactly tiptoed out there when Jonathan was awake, she didn't know.

When she came back to the room, she saw Jonathan stood in the dresser, only in his boxers.  
><em>'jesus Christ. How have I been so lucky, a sweet and caring guy with a hot ass body, and then the bad-guy looking. He's just like Sex On Legs<em> – She though.

"See something you like" Jonathan smirked and walked towards her. She just nodded quickly and blushed.  
>Jonathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her lips. He hugged her tightly to his body and kept her like that for a couple of minutes.<p> 


End file.
